L's true Successor
by katerinaaqu
Summary: When L has left behind his true Sucessor! Who is it? Someone related to him! The one who knows him! OC story! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

It was a common day in Japan. People walking up and down the streets, children laughing, cars making a lot noise… It was as if nothing had happened so long ago. Like the old and forgotten case had never taken place there! However if you walked into that alley…it was the allay a common but still different student had taken. If you walked down another road it was the road he was taking every morning to go to school. That small allay over there was the allay he had got the idea that he could change the world…the day that changed his life forever… It was raining back then…right now the sun was shining. Everything seemed normal…

Just in case that someone didn't know it's been years since the legendary Kira Case. Back then when Light Yagami had picked up a deathly weapon…a notebook with great and terrible powers. It's been years since the ambitious young man decided that he would change this world we live into. It's been years since the last time he walked on Earth having in mind to save humankind from evil…to become the "god" of this new world! It's been years since the legendary battle between Kira, the mysterious judgment upon crime, and L, the greatest detective ever lived! They both were strong! They both refused to back down! L was killed by Kira, Light Yagami, and it seemed that he had lost. However L had predicted his own death and sent to his successors the clues they needed in order to catch Kira and bring him to justice. Kira was finally defeated. He died by the Shinigami, the god of death, Ryuk that was always following him! He died after achieving taking with his part entire nations! He died leaving behind a thick layer of mystery about where did Kira go or why it was taking him so long to take action again. No one seemed to have noticed now! L was still on the move. However it wasn't the original. It was his successor…a man known as Near. His true name was Nate Rives and he was the one to catch Kira. Near was now the one talking as L to people. And everything was moving soothingly…till now…

In the Japanese police's office the ex-Task Force was sitting there doing nothing in specific. The TVs were playing the news as usual when…every screen turned white and immediately a huge calligraphic L appeared on every screen.

**_"Greetings to everyone. I am L._" **a mechanic voice said.

Everyone in the police department got alarmed. They knew what this was.

"Near…what on Earth happened…?" Aizawa said

However the voice continued.

_"**First of all I truly apologize for ruining your day however this is a matter of great importance…I wanted to announce you that I am not the original L. However nor the current L is really L. The real L is dead!"**_

They gasped!

"What?!" Matsuda exclaimed.

"What is Near thinking?!" Aizawa said again

_"**I know that this must be a real shock to you but I never said that the current L is a fake L. In fact…this L is the original L's successor"**_

Even more people gathered to the TV screens to listen to the unusual broadcast.

_"**I guess you all have heard about the well-known Kira Case and the legendary duel between L world's greatest detective and Kira the 'world's savior'. Many details have been hidden by police and that's perfectly understandable. However real L lost his life when he lost to Kira in October of 2002. The cause of death was heart attack, the usual punishment Kira gives to those who disobeyed him. I am aware of the fact that the Japanese Police Task Force was actually helping L to carry out his mission. It would be a real honor for me to meet them in person."**_

The members of the ex-Task force gasped in union.

"Aizawa…" Matsuda mumbled.

"Yeah…it appears that weather Near has gone completely insane or someone else is pretending being L and is trying to convince us about something!"

The voice continued.

_"**However L continued investigating his case even after his death. Someone else took his place and took over his name and research. It was strange that right after the new L took action another man claming L's title appeared and now it was time for a new war till January the 28th of 2010 when officer Light Yagami lost his life by accident. However…the true cause of death was a heart attack even though police hid the details of death. Light Yagami was also put under custody under the original L's "protection" in order to find out weather he was or wasn't the one and the real Kira!"**_

* * *

Someone deep in the darkness was standing in front of his computer and talking to the microphone. His hair was falling freely on his face.

"I have strong reasons to believe that L had reached the conclusion that Light Yagami was Kira!"

* * *

Back at the central screen…

_"**You might ask how I am aware of all this and why I am telling them now or even how am I supposed to prove that I am the real L's successor. Well…I have no actual proof besides this broadcast to prove you weather I am or not the real L's successor. As for the first questions I'll answer right away: It is because I personally knew L!"**_

Small gasps were heard from everyone in the square and especially inside the Police. Meanwhile in Near's place, Near was playing with his toys listening to this broadcast.

"Near! What should we do? Shall we stop this fake?"

Near looked up with his eyes showing no emotion as usual.

"No, Giovanni. It appears that we have someone here really well informed to be a fake. We might have a new interesting thing coming here…settle down and listen…"

_"**The original L had predicted his own death and he had a backup plan in order to lead his successors to Kira and left them instructions how to move and what to do. True that he never mentioned my existence, for reasons that are not important at the moment…however the successors carried out his mission and Kira was captured…soon after died at the spot by a heart attack!"**_

Then noise covered everything! Kira's fans were yelling "impossible!" while L's fans were yelling too!

_"**Please…please settle down. There is no reason to yell for something that happened so long ago! Past is past! I wish I could stop the deaths the same badly you do. Right now though I am back and I came here to claim my rightful position as L's successor. I'll arrange a meeting with everyone that played a part to Kira case and everyone related to L before. Thank you for listening to me…"**_

And with that the broadcast finished the same fast it had started leaving thousands of questions behind and a really confused public.

"Now what? What should we do?" Moki asked.

"Nothing! He'll find us!"

"Matsuda!" Aizawa growled, "Things are serious! We have a new man here pretending being L and it appears he knows every single of us. This is not funny at all!"

"Yes but…yes you're right! I'm sorry…"

"It is true that we can't contact Near so we must wait for him to contact us! Till then everyone be careful so we won't have a new Kira case here!"

Everyone nodded.

* * *

A week later nothing happened. Till one-day Aizawa's cell phone rang. He took it out of his pocket. The number was hidden. He decided to pick it up.

"Yes!"

_"**Greetings! I am L!"**_ the mechanic voice answered.

Aizawa gasped!

"The fake one!" he thought

_"**Please calm down and listen carefully. I am aware of the fact that you were in Japanese Task Force during the Kira case and I would like to thank you. Firstly I inform you that this conversation is from a phone messenger and it is not live so it won't be located by any mean"**_

It was true cause by some strange "coincidence" all the other members of the ex-Task Force were listening to this with their own cell phones.

_"**I would like to meet you in person. Please come over at "Sight" hotel at 7:45 accurately in front of the central entrance. You will introduce yourself with the fake ID L had given you during the case. Someone of the people I hired will take you to the room I live in. Please be accurate in time and don't mention to anyone about it. I look forward to see you."**_

And the phone call ended! Many questions were still unanswered so Aizawa looked upwards determined. He would go there!

* * *

At the exact time he was walking in the streets till he found the hotel. And then he saw Matsuda at the entrance.

"Matsuda! What are you doing here?!"

"Huh? Aizawa? You received a call too?"

Aizawa nodded.

"Now what?"

"I guess we get in…"

They walked at the hotel reception and gave their fake names. The receptionist nodded and then a battler leaded them to the elevator. The two men walked behind him in silence till…they saw Moki sitting alone! They gasped and asked him weather he had received a call too! He nodded his head. Still in a shock that were all of them there they didn't notice the battler knocking the door.

_"**Please come in…"**_

Everyone stepped in the room's hallway.

_"**Please before you get further de-activate you cell phones and put them on the small table right next to you."**_

Everyone looked down at the small table.

"Deja-vu!" Matsuda said but Aizawa frowned.

"This man may act like L but he is not L! Anyway do as he says!"

The team did as the instructions said.

_"**Good. Now please step inside…"**_

And the team walked…

* * *

**Another Death Note FanFic! This will be my first OC story!**

**L, according to my story, had a real successor that was never mentioned! Who he is? Wait and see! Please review!**

**_I don't own Death Note neither the characters in it! I just own the OC in it!_  
**


	2. Chapter 2

A gasp escaped from everyone's mouth as they were staring at the person in front of them stunned like before! In front of them was standing a young girl! She was commonly standing in front of them scratching her right leg. She wasn't too tall and she was pale as wax. Her eyes had black circles under them and they were black like night…they were examining the guests in front of her with no interest (as it seemed). Her hair was black and so long that reached till down her thighs. They were tame-less and the multiply layers were flying around like a big, black bush. Her body was lean. Thin like no fat existed in it. Her breasts were small and she had no curves in her body. She was simply lean and thin. All the characteristics on her were thin and simple. Even her lips were thin like a male's mouth. To tell the truth…her body and face barely looked famines. She was dressed in a common, white blouse, plain with no decorations or shapes, and cotton pants. She was bare-foot and her small toes seemed to be playing with the carpet beneath her.

"I am L." she simply stated.

Everyone couldn't stop staring her as if they had seen a ghost!

"A girl?" Aizawa mumbled still shocked.

"By all devils out there! She looks exactly like…Ryuzaki!" Matsuda said.

A small smile crept to her thin lips.

"Please don't stand there. Come inside!" she said pointing at the small living room.

It was…similar to that they had seen L for the first time! Like hypnotized they followed her.

"I am sorry for all the fatigue and my rude request about the cell phones. It is not like I don't trust you…"

She went to an armchair and…climbed on it sitting with her knees drawn to her chest! Just like L did! By the way she was sitting she could sit on her hair if she wanted cause it was touching the armchair now.

"…It's just the fact that I am a bit…strange and I don't like the cell phones ring while I speak. That's why I asked you to do that…"

Really speechless by the way she was acting…since she was EXACTLY like Ryuzaki not only in her characteristics…but also in her manners and the way she was sitting, acting…she seemed like a copy of L's! Matsuda placed a hand on his head.

"Guys! Someone wake me up! I see ghosts and illusions! Or L came back to life and hadn't got a haircut since then! Or I am seeing illusions!"

"Matsuda!" Aizawa bellowed.

A small giggle escaped of the lips of the girl.

"But anyway please sit down. Don't be shy. I asked to bring coffee for all of you. Come and have a sit. I would like to meet you all!"

The men sat down to the coaches around.

"Now…" the girl said, "Glad to meet you. Oh and by the way from now on please don't call me L or anything for security reasons. Of course I can't give you my real name but please just call me Emmy alright?"

The men looked at each other.

"Jesus! She is the same with L!" Matsuda whispered to Moki next to him.

Aizawa was still staring at her with a suspicious look on his face, as if he was expecting to find the answers to many questions by just looking at her.

"I am really happy and delighted to meet all members of Japanese Task Force" she said.

Aizawa and Moki lowered their heads.

"Not…all of us…"

"Ah! Yes. My bad. Please accept my apologies. Mr. Ide and Mr. Yagami are missing am I not right?"

The others nodded.

"This is really sad indeed…I'm sorry…" she said.

Right away she started checking some papers in front of her.

"…And also…was that…Light Yagami right?"

Everyone went alarmed hearing the name. The girl or Emmy as she said she wanted to be called, kept on without paying attention to their reactions.

"National champion at tennis in Junior High School, great student, the best in Japan, really intelligent. He has helped out to many cases even when he was in Junior High. Really remarkable…hmm…his name is written with the kanji for 'moon' and his surname with the kanji for 'night' and 'god'…marked as suspicious by L and was being watched closely by an FBI agent named Ray Penber…"

"Emmy!" Aizawa interrupted her.

She raised her head to look at him.

"Yes, mister Aizawa?"

"We can see that you are well informed about this case and it appears that is completely unnecessary to tell you our names and story. So, excuse me if I sound rude, but why have you called us here?"

"A-Aizawa!" Matsuda stuttered.

However Emmy didn't seem insulted at all. She smiled a barely noticeable smile.

"Well…I just needed to meet you and talk about you about this case. It means a lot to me to hear your point of view since Kira and the others are dead so…I can't hear anything from them anymore!"

"Why?"

Emmy smiled and lowered her leg leaving it hanging from the armchair so now she had only the one knee drawn to her chest.

"Why…? Because I wanted to meet the men my dear brother trusted that much so he revealed his face to them…"

It took them some seconds to realize what she had said.

"What?!…Your…"

She giggled in amusement.

"Oh come on…you should have noticed by now…"

She threw some black hair over her shoulder.

"L was my older brother."

She stated it as if it was something they knew from the very beginning.

"But…how…when…?" Matsuda stuttered.

The girl drew a deep breath.

"We were both orphans since the day we were kids. However I got lost. Watari found my brother and took him to Wammy's House. My brother didn't stop till they finally found me too. I was among trash and I was crying. My brother…hugged me…and they leaded me to Wammy's house. It was one of the days we discovered my brother's abilities. We grew up together in Wammy's house till one day my brother decided to become a detective…

* * *

"_Amanda. I decided! I want to do this!"_

"_Brother…it might be dangerous…"_

"_Don't worry…I have a plan…I decided to hide everything from my true identity. I want to pass to history not because of my characteristics or habits so…I will hide my face and name from the public! There is no need for them to know!"_

"_And Watari…"_

"_Watari agreed to help me! He said that he would support me no matter what happens! I hope I can rely on you, sister!"_

"_Of course! And…what name are you going to use?"_

"_Oh, I am planning to use many actually. But I am going to start as…L…"_

* * *

The girl named Emmy sighed.

"After that my brother started working on his computer using a program he created himself along with Watari's help. He was talking through the computer solving an amount of cases that seemed practically unsolved, till he grew up enough so…he started traveling and he left Wammy's house behind…and me too. We usually were talking through computer ever since."

"Sorry to interrupt but why weren't you in any records in Wammy's house?" Aizawa interrupted

"Because me and my brother were the first kids ever lived in Wammy's house and we were both raised under secrecy. No one knew about our existence. After my brother left then I kept living there but no one knew about my existence."

"And…Ryuzaki never came to see you ever again, Emmy?" Matsuda asked.

"He came to visit once or twice…or once in a while but he didn't come too frequently. By the day he left I haven't seen him more than four times!"

She smiled a small smile.

"But I was always hearing of him on the radio, on TV, on the Internet! Every broadcast was talking about the incredible L, the detective that was never wrong! And of course I was always proud of him. I helped him many times. He was contacting me through computer and we were addressing each other as L and L number 2. I was always seeing his L logo in my screen but I am sure he was seeing my face. We rarely ever addressed each other with our real names. My brother was far too cautious just in case our conversations were being watched. I didn't mind at all following this system"

Aizawa looked at her.

"So…when Ryuzaki was talking to us about the 'other Ls" he…he was…"

"Yes. He mainly meant me. He was never hiding details of the cases he was solving and I was helping him telling him my opinion about it…"

Emmy looked at the small table beside her that had a bowl on it with colorful bubble gums shaped like balls. She grabbed a big red one and threw it into her mouth. The gum filled her mouth so she chewed it numerous times before she was able to speak again and being understood.

"I as another L that was helping him with all the cases. It was our way being close to each other."

She made a bubble with her gum. She was playing with it the way L was playing with his food! She took a cup that was full with green tea and took the sugar tubes letting them fall in the tea, sometimes stirring it with a spoon.

"After my brother's death I heard about other Ls. L's successors. The man that now is using my brother's name is one of them."

"And why Watari or L or someone of them never mentioned you as a possible successor? If L himself had chosen you then why?" Aizawa asked.

"Yeah! That's true…" Matsuda agreed

"Because they didn't believe I would make it!" Emmy said.

Everyone looked at her surprised.

"…I have a weak heart. Twice they were sure I wouldn't make it. That's why I was really surprised…when they told me…my brother died of a heart attack…"

Everyone realized the tragic irony in her words.

"Oh…Mrs. Emmy…we're sorry about…about your brother…" Matsuda mumbled.

She shook her head.

"It is okay. It is something that happened long ago. We must learn how to go on… But I haven't gathered you here only to talk about my brother…but also for someone else…"

They looked each other.

"I wanted to speak with you about Kira…Light Yagami"

* * *

**Here is the second chapter! Sorry for the delay! Apparently they meet who was behind "L"**

**I have nothing to add! Text says it all! Yes! Amanda has heart problems! She has weak heart and has a heart attack history! Tragic coincidence since her brother died from heart attack!**

**She drinks tea instead of coffee and preferes chewing gums most of all! **


End file.
